Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{12+6i}{3}$
Solution: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{12+6i}{3} = \dfrac{12}{3} + \dfrac{6i}{3}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $4+2i$.